


set sail

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, LuCana, its fun stuff, pirate au basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: Cana always wants to go on an adventure, and Lucy is always ready to come with her.





	

 

"All onboard! The ship is sailing! The North Cross is taking to the seas!"

  
Lucy turned around. A loud voice could be heard in the distance, calling out for all her men, but Lucy recognized the voice instantly. "Captain Cana!" she ran towards to get to the ship. She needed to speak with her immediately. This was her last chance, her last chance to get what she wanted.

Looking down from the shipping deck, Captain Cana Alberona was shocked to see the young mistress Lucy Heartfilia running herself dry. She was the daughter of one of the richest men in the town, said to be married away to a young bachelor someday, and Cana was young pirate. Of course there were times where she would try to sneak money from her, but Cana still couldn't go all the way and simply rob her. That would be too easy, and she had made being respectful towards the innocent a motto of hers after all. They had always been merely acquaintances while Cana was visiting the city, what could she possibly want?

Cana coughed, and then greeted her with a quick smile. "Hello Lucy. Is it anything important that you're here for? We are just closing up the deck and we need to-"

-"I want to come with you!" Lucy interrupted her loud and clear. Coughing due to the wind, she began wiping her hands off in her dress before turning her gaze back up to Cana. "I want to come with you onboard the ship!"

Cana blinked. This was not what she expected. There had to be some sort of reason for this, she thought. Turning towards her old father Gildarts, Cana quickly told him to wait a minute before set sails. "I have some important business to do first"

Walking down to the other lady, she couldn't help but wonder. Why she would with a pirate over staying at home in safety, and even then, why her? She wondered, but it didn't take much time until she was face-to-face with the young Heartfilia, her blonde locks framing her face, and her eyes looking stronger than a meteor.

"To cut to the chase - my father wants me to marry Sir Leo next week, a man that, while certainly handsome and quite sweet, is not for me. I've known this ever since I met him." She spoke in a hushed voice, and it made Cana feel a bit more worried about her that before. "It was simply the last straw. I can't take it anymore! I've never... cared for fancy clothing or anything of the sort, I've never even cared for getting married! I know my parents will never let me do anything aside from the standard feminine routine, but I want more than that, so much more." Lucy had a dream-like look in her eyes now. Looking into her eyes, Cana could see the longing, the deep-rooted longing of a free-spirited girl, forced to live by society's standards. You could see it all in her eyes, the ones that looked like the stars, or maybe it was only her that could tell. Cana would never know, but what she did know was that this would be the start of an adventure. A beautiful beginning to a new life.

"Yes, I can tell" Cana smiled, and then she simply laughed. This girl, that she remembered sparing form robbery, was now going to be her new companion. She felt like she had a mental compass, showing her the future, giving her glimpses of her destiny, because as awful as It sounded, she simply knew this was going to be the start of something incredible.

Lucy looked confused towards Cana, but then right before she was about to speak, Cana smiled softly. "You can come onboard." It took a second but then, Lucy gave her a smile as bright as the sun.   
"Thank you so much! Oh goodness thank you. I'll make-"she was quickly interrupted by Cana's voice however, slipping through her mind like sand, calming down her every move.

"-Don't worry about it, really. Just make sure to train alright?" Lucy smiled back in reply.

"Of course! Now shouldn't we get going soon or what?" chuckling, Cana called out to her father once more.

"Old man, is everyone on board?" Lucy could hear a rumble from the ship, and then a loud voice called out.

"Yes, we are all ready to sail." Cana smiled, then turned back to Lucy.

"In that case, it is officially time to set sails. Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to before you leave?"

Lucy hummed, then shook her head. "Nothing. I already told my father how I feel, and my friends are all foreigners."

"Well then, it is time for us to leave. Hop onboard."

Giving back a polite smile, Lucy nervously walked up to the deck. She felt dizzy, even if only a little, and all the creepy men around sure didn't help. However, when she felt a soft hand slip into hers and she saw a warm smile beside her, she knew she made the right choice.

All around her people were working, and when she finally felt that warm smile leave her, she shivered. Walking across the deck, she looked down into the deep sea, and felt a sense of peace. Who knew what could be there, in the ocean or on the other side of the world? It was a mystery, and one she couldn't wait to learn more about, with a captain right by her side.


End file.
